A Night in The Red Light
by RenaissanceElf
Summary: SLASH WARNING! Tintin writes about an experience he had when the Captain takes him to an underground 'Gentleman's Club' Haddock sits with him as he writes as they share insights. Tintin learns that not all like-minded folk share the same values. Haddock feels taking Tintin to such a place may have been a mistake. They discuss the good, bad, and the ugly...
1. A Night in The Red Light (Part 1)

**A Night in the Red Light**

Tintin sat upstairs in his room a week after his twenty-third birthday. Mrs. Finch finally came over for the party and things were great for Tintin. The only person who was the closest to a mother he ever had. Tintin often wondered about his real parents. The memories were as if they were erased from his mind. Tintin decided to stop thinking about the serious stuff for a bit. He sat at his desk in his room. Then he thought about what he and the Captain did last week and decided to write something a bit more light hearted, yet a learning experience Tintin wouldn't forget. Tintin started to type and halfway through a sentence he began laugh out loud.

A knock at his door soon followed. "What ya up to landlubber?" Haddock chided outside Tintin's door.

"Come in Captain" Tintin smiled as Snowy came rushing in with the Captain jumping into Tintin's lap.

"You can't possibly miss me that much Snowy" Tintin laughed petting him as he licked his hand.

"You'd better believe it!" Snowy barked.

"You've been awfully quiet up here, so I thought I would come check on you and make sure you were alright," Haddock said bending down putting a hand on Tintin's shoulder receiving a kiss on the lips from Tintin.

"I'm fine, thank you Captain!" Tintin said turning around to his type writer.

"Whatcha writing about lad?" Haddock's curiosity peeked.

"Actually Captain maybe you can help me if I forget something" Tintin suggested.

"Sure, beats sittin' down stairs alone while Nestor's busy and Snowy just panting at me" Haddock said pulling up the extra chair in Tintin's room.

"Well it's about last weekend…" Tintin blushed a little.

"Thunderin' Typhoons Tintin! You're not going to tell the papers about our night out are ya?!" Haddock suddenly asked incredulously.

"Great snakes Captain! No, this is for my journal" Tintin laughed a bit.

"Oh ok, well as long as no one else is going to read it go ahead and type away" Haddock smiled as Snowy jumped out of Tintin's lap into Haddock's.

"Ok here goes…" Tintin suddenly began furiously typing away as Haddock scratched behind Snowy's ears.

_It was a Friday night and the Captain seemed more bored than usual. The Captain and I had always talked about our age difference at length but I had just finished reading Jane Eyre again after the Captain and I had another discussion. Jane Eyre was in love with a man almost twice her age! Actually more than that!_

"….Eerrr I'm not twice your age landlubber I'm about eighteen and a half! You're twenty-three!" Haddock replied as the keystroke brought each letter the page.

"I was talking about Jane Eyre Captain" Tintin laughed.

"Oh… sorry, continue" Haddock nodded rubbing Tintin' shoulder. Tintin began letting the keystrokes fly as the Captain pulled out a flask and watched Tintin with adoration.

**XXXXXXX**

_One week ago_

"You see Captain, it worked out in the end for Jane Eyre" Tintin said positively.

"I know it did lad… it's been awhile since I've read that one. Charlotte Bronte is a good writer!" Haddock commented

"Poor Jane, Mr. Rochester really played with her emotions" Tintin said sympathetically.

"I've never done that to you Tintin. Tintin I've been thinking. I think it's time I take you out to the Gentleman's Club" Haddock finally came out with his idea.

"What's that Captain?" Tintin asked innocently.

"Well…it's a place where we can meet other people like us" Haddock articulated well.

"You mean other Captains have boys like me? Captain, you're the only one for me!" Tintin looked surprised.

"Thunderin Typhoons lad, I would never share you with anyone! I just thought maybe we could make some new friends. As for your first comment, some do…some are with other captains while some boys like you are with other boys like you; such as Chang!" The Captain coughed.

"Captain you know I love you and only you like the way we do. Chang and I have a different kind of relationship" Tintin explained.

"I believe you Tintin, I was just testing you hehehhe!" Haddock smiled.

"Go get ready landlubber and get you a bath. I want you to look your prettiest for me tonight" Haddock winked.

"You got it Captain!" Tintin smiled back running upstairs. Soon afterwards Professor Calculus came walking into the parlor.

"Oh Captain you got to see this new security system I'm working on for the gate!" the Professor exclaimed.

"Don't have time Cuthbert, going out tonight and got to get ready. Show me tomorrow" Haddock explained getting up from his seat.

"Well I just thought… wait where are you going?" Calculus asked curiously.

"Trust me Professor you wouldn't be interested" Haddock said as Calculus followed him into the foyer.

"Oh but I am, just tell me" Calculus continued to ask.

"Fine, the Gentleman's Club" Haddock answered.

"Oh can I go too?" Calculus suddenly found the idea of going out charming.

"No" Haddock replied simply.

Calculus looked a bit puzzled as Haddock stopped in his tracks as he walked a couple stairs up and turned around.

"Blisterin' Barnacles Cuthbert, you know I care a lot about you and there's not a thing I wouldn't do for you right?" Haddock questioned.

"Right…but…" Calculus was just a bit confused then it hit him.

"Oh you're taking Tintin out—so you want to—be—alone?" Calculus asked.

"Something like that yes, but you can ride with Nestor if you like…I'm sure he wouldn't mind the company" Haddock suggested.

"Of course Captain, but tell me what kind of place is this 'Gentleman's club'?" Calculus asked confused.

"Do you really want to know Cuthbert?" Haddock folded his arms standing still.

"Well of course" Calculus shook his head.

"Ok…" Haddock started to explain.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Thunderin' Typhoons Tintin you should have seen the look on old Cuthbert's face when I told him" Haddock laughed.

"Poor Calculus" Tintin laughed a little even though he tried not to but found it oddly funny.

"It's fine lad, it WAS funny! I think Calculus actually turned red!" Haddock continued to laugh.

"So anything else happened between the time I was getting a shower?" Tintin smirked.

Haddock lit his pipe and nodded negatively, "Continue…"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_So that night after I got my shower, I quickly dashed to my room covering myself with a towel and put on my nicest tuxedo. It was a blue one that Professor Calculus bought me for my twenty first birthday! I hadn't worn it yet but figured now would be just as any a good time to wear it._

"Tintin! You're wearing the tux I bought you!" Calculus smiled.

"Yes, the Captain told me to wear something really nice tonight" Tintin smiled joining Calculus in the parlor as he read a book sitting by the fire.

"I have so many suits upstairs that I forget which ones I have" Tintin joked.

"Understandable…so I hear you and the Captain are going out to some… deplorable place" Calculus nodded helplessly.

"Well it's just for likeminded folk" Tintin defended.

"Just be careful Tintin, those kinds of places can be dangerous. I had a colleague once get into trouble going to one of those places whom I always suspected of…you know" the professor shared.

"I'm sure the Captain would never take me anywhere dangerous like this" Tintin laughed.

"You're right, besides if you can outsmart Bordurian agents, and fight tough goons, you should be fine" Calculus nodded turning a page in his book.

Nestor walked in to put the fire out, "Excuse me gentleman but we should be leaving in less than five minutes. I'm going to get the car"

Nestor walked out dressed in his usual monkey tailed suit wearing his gloves. Soon afterwards the Captain came waltzing down the stairs with his monocle and black tuxedo he wore during many ceremonies.

"Captain! Eloquent as usual" Tintin complemented.

"Blue Blisterin' Barnacles! Why Tintin you look quite handsome yerself lad! I never thought you'd wear that tacky blue tuxedo" Haddock laughed.

"Tacky?!" Calculus sounded outraged.

"I'll have you know I paid many Belgian Francs for that from Moreaux's! Hmph!" Calculus glared.

"I'm sorry professor, I didn't realize you bought that for Tintin" Haddock said walking down putting his arm around Tintin as they continued to walk to the car.

Snowy came rushing downstairs, "I'm sorry Snowy you can't go this time" Tintin lamented petting Snowy as he whined.

"Yes he can, he can keep Nestor and I company" the Professor smiled.

Snowy barked happily.

"Captain you were there when I opened the gift, or have you already forgotten?" Tintin giggled.

Haddock opened the door for Calculus letting him in front while he and Tintin got in the back.

"So Nestor, Cuthbert, what are the two of you going to do tonight?" Haddock asked.

"I'm fine with whatever Master Calculus decides to do" Nestor plainly answered as he began driving.

"I think we may go see one of my colleagues at the Observatory and have a bit coffee" Calculus suggested. Nestor shrugged indifferently.

"Well there you have it" Calculus smiled.

"Well that sounds splendid Professor! I'm almost a bit envious of you and Nestor. A discussion about scientific endeavors is always fascinating" Tintin commented.

Haddock began clearing his throat a little annoyed.

"Don't worry Captain, I'm sure you and I will have just as good a time" Tintin back tracked a bit then whispered, "…if not better" Tintin finished quietly.

Haddock took Tintin's hand in his own and smiled as they rode through the Belgian country side that night passing Moulinsart Train station, then could see the small colored lights that lit the runway for the airport off in the distance as they finally began to approach the city of Brussells.


	2. A Night in The Red Light (Part 2)

"This is it Nestor! I hope you and the Professor enjoy some scientific discussion and coffee" Haddock smiled as Nestor stopped the car.

"I'm sure it will be a most spectacular evening" Nestor replied dryly.

"You will enjoy it Nestor, I can tell you're an intellectual" Calculus laughed knowing it to be the truth.

"I don't see anything…are you sure we're at the right place Captain?" Tintin asked looking around.

"You gentlemen be gentlemen now and have a good safe time!" Calculus said waving as Snowy barked sitting on the Professor's lap.

"Would you like me to come pick you up at a later time?" Nestor asked.

"Na, I'm not sure when we will leave so we'll get cab back home" Haddock nodded.

"Very well sir, please do take care" Nestor waved as he drove off.

"Captain, I don't see where the place is?" Tintin repeated looking around.

There were a couple groups of people walking by as they were out for their late evening stroll.

"Shhh… we got to be discreet landlubber, this place is not supposed to exist" Haddock whispered.

"Oh" Tintin nodded waiting for Haddock to lead the way.

Haddock and Tintin walked a little ways down an alley until they found a building with a light and a staircase leading in with a thuggish man standing by the door as two young gentlemen approached and spoke for a minute. Some money changed hands and he opened the door and let them in.

"This looks a bit dodgy Captain" Tintin didn't feel so right about it.

"I've been here three times before lad, it's safe, it's been here a long time…" Haddock explained.

"I never knew they existed" Tintin whispered in surprise.

"It's only known by word of mouth lad, and best let me talk to the door man" Haddock said leading Tintin over to the door.

"May I help you?" the door man said a bit rudely.

"It's me ole Haddock" the Captain whispered.

The door man looked at him a bit suspiciously for a moment then his demeanor changed.

"Is that really you Haddock?" he said with his muscles bulging in his white tank top.

"Yes" Haddock nodded.

The doorman almost started laughing. "I've never seen you so decked out, you're not going soft on me now are ya?"

"Thunderin' Typhoons! Of course not you blithering buffoon! Now let us in" Haddock blurted out.

"Good! That's the Captain I know! Hehehehe!" the door man opened the door padding Haddock on the back.

"That's nice boy you got there with you Haddock, where did you dig that one up?" the door man commented as they were walking inside.

"Don't worry about that!" Haddock replied.

The doorman eyed Tintin with a creepy demeanor which made Tintin uncomfortable, and even more so when he walked by the doorman and he rubbed Tintin's back and began to go lower quickly. Tintin instantly moved away from him following Haddock up a large flight of stairs.

"You better take good care of that boy Haddock… plenty of us would be more than willing hehehehe!" his voice echoed eerily up the stairway before he closed the door behind them.

The stairway was covered with gritty black rubber and the sound of each step echoed. The only light came from the top of the flight of stairs. Up another bunch of stairs they climbed until they finally reached another door with a feint light outside.

"I don't know how I feel about this place Captain" Tintin finally voiced his concern some more.

"It's all part of the cover lad, they have to watch raids" Haddock explained as he walked up to the door and rang a buzzer.

Tintin walked next to him as Haddock put his arm protectively around him.

After a minute someone finally answered the door. A tall thin man wearing a pair of glasses and long grey suit stood before them.

"Gentlemen?" he said almost eloquently.

"We're here to enjoy a night out" Haddock answered as the guy was just as tall as he was.

The man scrutinized them a bit but saw Haddock had his arm around Tintin, then he nodded letting them in. When they walked in, Tintin could not believe his eyes. It was an old Baroque style house that must have belonged to a nobleman in times gone by. The high ceilings and the walls were ornate with gold trimming and statues in the corners of little cupid and Greek Gods in the Grecian style works of art. All of the statues were male of course. There were classic paintings on the walls and mirrors in gold trim everywhere.

Corinthian columns were placed in intervals throughout the place as there was a ballroom area where they had string quartet playing in a corner and a bar set up on the up a spiral stairway that led to a bar area where people were drinking. A few ornate crystal chandeliers hung from the painted ceiling illuminating the place with a great radiance. Tintin could see the there was another room that was not nearly as well lit but could not see for it was down a long corridor.

The people looked fairly normal until Tintin noticed there were men kissing men as well as a couple of women who were with other men or other women. He noticed there weren't very many women. There had to be at least over a hundred people in the big hall.

"So what do you think now landlubber?" Haddock pulling him close and felt Tintin wasn't comfortable with people seeing himself and the Captain display their affection publically.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh you were nervous for sure lad!" Haddock commented.

"Tell me about it, the last thing I wanted was for the two of us to be lynched" Tintin admitted.

"I wished you would have told me about what that idiotic doorman did to you! I would have cleaned his clock that nasty pervert!" Haddock said a bit perturbed.

"Calm down Captain!" Tintin laughed.

"I'm sorry… continue" Haddock said as Snowy whined but stopped when Haddock returned to scratching behind Snowy's ears.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Just follow me lad, it will be ok" Haddock urged Tintin to follow him as he could tell how nervous he was.

They walked over to the drawing area where there were multiple sofas and different groups of people smoking drinking and carrying on. There were a couple of tables where there were various snacks placed on the table. Tintin kept looking at everyone scared he was going to recognize someone. He noticed everyone was eying him just as he was them. Suddenly of all people Tintin saw a couple of familiar faces as he quickly hid behind the captain.

"What's wrong Tintin?" Haddock asked with concern.

"It's Thompson and Thomson! My bosses… I can't let them see me here, it would ruin my image they have of me" Tintin said nervously.

"Wait a minute, it is them! That's not a surprise…" Haddock chuckled while taking out his pipe lighting it as he noticed Thompson plant a kiss on Thomson's cheek.

Tintin looked again and noticed another familiar face of all people, Mr. Silk!

"Whoa! Wait a minute! What are the Detectives doing talking to that pickpocket!?" Tintin replied flabbergasted.

"Why that wallet snatching, thieving scoundrel! What's he doing here!?" Haddock exclaimed walking up to the Detectives.

"Captain! Don't!" Tintin tried to get Haddock not to leave him standing there but it was too late as the Detectives had already looked their way noticing both of them.

"Tintin!" "TinTin!" both Thomson and Thompson shouted in amazement.

Tintin buried his face in his hands in embarrassment.

"Come on over here lad!" Haddock motioned.

Tintin hung his head down and joined them a bit embarrassed and astonished to see Mr. Silk.

"When did they let you out?" Haddock sneered at Mr. Silk.

"I got out two years ago thank you!" Mr. Silk said snobbishly.

"All I got ta say to you is if ya try to take my wallet you'll be saying hello to my guided missiles here! Understand!" Haddock said a bit threateningly.

"I won't stand for your threats! I'll go get security if you have a problem!" Mr. Silk retorted.

Thompson and Thomson ran in front of the Captain and Mr. Silk trying to calm them both down.

"Now now Captain, Mr. Silk is a reformed man" Thompson replied.

"Yea, you see I still have my wallet" Thomson said taking out his wallet showing the Captain.

Haddock still look distrustfully at Mr. Silk but reluctantly nodded. "Fine" he agreed.

"You see now, we're all here to have a good time!" Thompson reasoned.

"Yea, so let's have a good time already!" Thomson smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Have you truly learned your lesson?" Tintin asked Mr. Silk suspiciously.

"I have, five years in jail is not a pleasant time young man. So what brings a fine young gentleman out here tonight?" he asked curiously.

"He's with ME!" Haddock growled.

Mr. Silk looked a bit surprised. First he looked at Haddock then Tintin and back to Haddock and cocked an eyebrow adjusting his glasses.

"Is this true?" Mr. Silk looked at Tintin surprised.

"Of course it's true you astrogoth!" Haddock spat.

"My word you savage! You should try learning a bit of conversational etiquette Captain Hammock!" Mr. Silk sneered back.

"That's HADDOCK! Are you friends with Castafiore or something?!" Haddock was boiling.

"Come on Captain, let's move on… I want to see the rest of the place now" Tintin said taking Haddock's arm leading him away from Mr. Silk.

"We do apologize Mr. Silk, we're going to join them" Thompson nodded.

"Yea hopefully you're night is better, keep up your good work" Thomson complemented.

"By the way Tintin, you've got a cute arse!" Mr. Silk winked at Tintin as he turned around.

Captain Haddock had all he could stand of the man and ran towards him to attack but luckily for Mr. Silk Thompson, Thomson, and Tintin grabbed Captain Haddock dragging him away while onlookers watched in amusement.

"Captain Haddock, you've got to control that temper of yours, you'll get us all thrown out" Thompson whispered flanking Haddock holding one arm.

"Precisely, Mr. Silk does have some influence here even if he is on parole" Thomson replied flanking the other side grabbing Haddock's other arm.

"Yea Captain, don't worry, I wouldn't have anything to do with such an old decrepit man like him" Tintin spoke words of calming which was music to Haddock's ears.

XXXXXXXX

"Oh I would have boxed his ears!" Haddock laughed.

"It's funny now, but Mr. Silk still has pull around this town believe it or not" Tintin replied.

"He would have deserved it" Haddock nodded.

"Well at least he didn't try to steal our wallets again" Tintin rationalized.

"Yea, but he was trying to be a bit forward with you" Haddock reasoned.

"Trust me Captain, if Mr. Silk would have done anything inappropriately I would have put him in his place that moment" Tintin winked.

"That's my boy!" Haddock laughed rubbing Tintin's head.

Tintin straightened his hair back.

"Sorry lad" Haddock apologized.

"It's ok Captain, you're the only one I'd let do that" he smiled.

"Well here's where things get interesting. Continue with the story lad" Haddock prompted him.


	3. A Night In The Red Light (Part 3)

_**As a note to my readers here is a link to the music that is played while Tintin and Haddock Dance.**_

_** On youtube and look this piece of music up - Carlos Gardel - Por Una Cabeza**_

_Once the Captain was calmed down they continued up the spiral staircase because Haddock wanted a drink. The place seemed fairly normal as far as individuals interacting with one another. The place seemed really nice. I noticed different crowds of folk, some were rich, some were not as rich, but each one seemed to have their own inner circle. I was fascinated by it. I knew my bosses knew about my relationship with the Captain but I didn't know what they would think if they saw me in such a place. Mr. Silk was an odd individual and always has been with different fascinations when I went back one day and read his case file down at the main precinct in Brussels. Now that I knew this aspect about him, it kind of made him a bit more on the creepy side to me; but, who am I to judge?_

"Give me a nice triple shot of whiskey" I need it to calm my nerves Haddock complained.

The bartender was a slim looking feminine guy with a long black coat and a fluffy white shirt underneath.

"Of course, the customer is always right" the bartender winked at Haddock handing him the glass slightly rubbing Haddock's finger.

"Why thank you young man" Haddock nodded ignoring the subtle advance yet flattered even though he had absolutely no interest in him.

Tintin didn't notice as he was too busy still taking everything in.

"Here's the money" Haddock said paying for his drink. "So do you gents want drink too?" Haddock offered Thompson and Thomson.

"Um…why…um…" Thomson wanted to say yes.

"What he means to say is…yes we would" Thompson finished.

"Exactly Thompson!" Thomson agreed.

"Give me two more double shots would ya?" Haddock nodded taking a sip.

"Sure thing daddy" the bartender said a bit more flirtatious.

Tintin rolled his eyes but ignored the attempt as Haddock handed him more money. The bartender rubbed Haddock's hand slowly as he took the money.

"Feel free to let me know if you need anything…anything at all…" he smiled seductively.

Thompson and Thomson took their double whiskey shots and followed the captain off.

"What about you?" the bartender's mood changed looking a bit condescending.

"I don't drink thank you, tonic water if you don't mind" Tintin shook his head.

"Fine then…" the skinny bartender moved on to the next two men hanging all over each other getting their drink first, making Tintin wait almost five minutes.

"Oh, here you go… ten Francs please" the bartender said a bit snooty.

"Ten francs for a tonic water? Are you sure?" Tintin asked a bit suspiciously.

"Look where you're at, now are you going to buy it or are you going to stand there wasting my time?" the lanky bartender cocked his head a bit arrogantly.

Tintin took out the money reluctantly and put it down on the counter and took the drink.

"What a rip off!" Tintin commented as he walked away.

"Those the prices pretty boy, if you don't like it leave!" the bartender commented back as Tintin walked away.

Tintin ignored the bartender's attitude and just followed his companions down the spiral stair case which was made of a dark cherry wood.

"Tintin what took you so long?" Haddock asked a bit curiously.

"That bartender charged me ten francs for a tonic water!" Tintin complained.

"Why that no good pickpocket! Scoundrel! Con-artist!" Haddock's temper began to flare again.

"Calm down Captain, I'm not stooping to that person's level. Just let it go" Tintin nodded.

"He'd better not try it again!" Haddock waved his fist a bit more threateningly then took another long drink.

The Detectives continued drinking their whiskey as they realized the bartender poured them both more than a double shot and realized Tintin's glass was just nearly a bit more than half full. The found a table empty and they had a seat and proceeded to drink.

"So Thompson, Thomson, how long have the two of you been coming out here?" Tintin asked a bit awkwardly.

"Well to be precise…" Thompson thought for a moment.

"About eight years" Thomson finished.

"Wow, this place has been here a long time" Tintin was amazed.

"Oh yes, It's been here almost eleven years!" Thompson replied.

"Eleven long years" Thomson echoed.

Tintin was quiet for a few minutes taking in the rest of the place and looked down the long dark corridor again. It was lit with red lights and suddenly Tintin became curious.

"What's back there?" Tintin said finishing his tonic water.

"Oh well…to be tactful about this…" Thompson said.

"You see Tintin… it's kind of like this…" Thomson finished a bit awkwardly.

Haddock finished his more than triple shot and put his glass down.

"I think what they are trying say Tintin is that it is a place for… um…you know…romance kind of things lad" Haddock tried to be classy about it.

"Romance?" Tintin looked a bit strangely at his trio of companions. "Can you show me?" Tintin asked innocently.

Thompson and Thomson both looked at Haddock helplessly and Haddock cocked an eyebrow then responded. "Now you may see some things that may be a bit much for you lad. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

At that moment a string quartet accompanied with a studio grand piano began playing. Suddenly couples began go out on the ballroom floor.

"What's everyone doing?" Haddock asked caught off guard.

"I think they're going to dance" Tintin replied as people paired off. Mostly couples of men with a couple of women couples and a few man and woman partners.

"Thomson…" Thompson smiled.

"I was thinking the same thing!" Thomson smiled as the two Detectives got on the dance floor and began waltzing to the music.

Haddock sat there watching as the Detectives took turns taking the lead.

"Captain, are we going to dance too?" Tintin asked suddenly to Haddock's surprise.

"I thought you were nervous Tintin. I'm not a good dancer…" Haddock replied.

"Well, considering our situation, I feel a bit better now. Don't feel bad Captain, I'm not a great dancer either" Tintin smiled rubbing the Captain's hand.

"I hate it when you do that to me" Haddock started to smile. "Alright, just one dance after this piece, waltzing just isn't my cup of tea lad" Haddock.

"I would love to hear a tango" Tintin said suddenly. Haddock cocked an eyebrow.

"A Tango you say? Blisterin' Barnacles do you know?" Haddock suddenly regarded Tintin again.

"About what?" Tintin suddenly looked confused.

"I did take those Tango lessons when we were in Spain with Calculus during that whole affair with the blue oranges" Haddock mentioned.

"Oh you did?! I did too actually!" Tintin smiled in amazement at Haddock.

"You see, so your Captain can still surprise you eh lad?" Haddock said a bit cocky.

There was a small break in the music as Haddock stood up and offered Tintin his hand.

"Come on lad, let's show them how it's done" Tintin was suddenly taken aback by Haddock's sudden confidence and somewhat turned on by it as well and just reached for Haddock's hand without saying a word as Haddock lead him onto the dance floor. The other couple repositioned themselves as the musicians got ready for the next piece.

Almost as if a magic spell took over. The music started and it was a piece of music which they had only heard one time back in Spain. It was Por una Cabeza by Carlos Gardel. Haddock gripped Tintin's thigh and held his other hand up high as they began to try to Tango. It was a bit clumsy at first but by the second time the piano came in aggressively Haddock and Tintin were feeling it in full swing. Their bodies seemed to react perfectly to one another and the music. Tintin was lost in Haddock's bright blue eyes as Haddock found himself entranced by Tintin's brilliant green eyes. Neither of them noticed, but many other couples watched them with admiration as they moved in meter with the music and seemed to somehow know the right steps and movements. Tintin was amazed at how well Haddock led them. Thompson and Thomson were amazed both wondering how a sea faring man would have such an interest in such artistic knowledge let alone to learn. Both Haddock and Tintin were lost in the melodic rhythmic movement of their dance, the music, and the spark of romance that seemed to electrify both of them. The end of the piece was coming and Haddock rolled Tintin onto his other arm and bent over for a romantic kiss as the music finished.

_The other couples including both Thompson and Thomson gave both the Captain and I a loud applause at our sudden graceful and artistic expression, which I have no idea where it came from. The Tango lesson I took for the couple weeks we ended up staying in Spain on the Professors account seemed to come back quickly somehow. The Captain and I were both breathless at not the attention but the sudden magical feeling that seemed to take hold. After the Captain and I looked at each other one more time, we were suddenly aware that we had taken the spotlight. I really didn't want the attention but to feel so accepted like that was a wonderful feeling._


	4. A Night in The Red Light (Conclusion)

**A Night in The Red Light (Part 4 – The Conclusion)**

"That was a real wild adventure in Spain with those blue oranges now that I think about it" Tintin commented to Haddock.

"It was an adventure to remember, good ole Snowy, he saved the day more than once" Haddock commented rubbing his back while Snowy licked his other hand.

"I haven't heard Calculus mention much more about those blue oranges" Tintin mentioned.

"That reminds me we'll have to ask him about that sometime" Haddock wondered himself.

"I have to admit, you really surprised me on the dance floor" Tintin smiled.

"You were quite magnificent yourself landlubber" Haddock returned the compliment.

"I wonder if it's always that boisterous on such nights" Tintin asked.

"Last few times I went it wasn't. It was just the bar, a few tables, and of course the red light" Haddock answered.

"Oh speaking of that… time to discuss that part of the night" Tintin said as his hands quickly began making key strokes.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_After the dance was over we got quite a few stares and compliments. Both the Detectives were simply speechless after seeing both the Captain and I dance. They sat down to join us at our table and both just started clapping without saying a word. I did recognize a couple other faces such as Jolyon Wagg who stopped for a moment to say hello and then out of the corner of my eye I could have sworn I saw Allan and Tom disappear into the room with the red lights. One more face that really surprised me was Piotr Skut. I was simply shocked_.

"Good job dancing Tintin, Captain Haddock…" Wagg complimented as he sat down with some other man who was just a bit thinner and younger.

"Thank you Mr. Wagg" Tintin smiled without asking questions.

"What do you want Jolyon?" Haddock asked waiting for him to pop some insurance question.

"Well I said to myself as my friend and I were enjoying a dance that I'd better ask you not say anything to my wife" Jolyon came out with it.

Haddock smiled brightly at Tintin for a second then changed his demeanor a bit.

"Blisterin' Barnacles Mr. Wagg, I thought you were a man of upstanding value!" Haddock looked a bit disappointed at Jolyon.

"Whatever do you mean Captain Haddock?" Jolyon looked a bit perplexed.

"Thunderin' Typhoons, you're two timing your wife with…with this man?!" Haddock pretended to be shocked throwing his hand out towards Jolyon's friend.

"Well what are you and Mr. Tintin doing here?" Jolyon's friend suddenly spoke up.

"We're partners" Haddock showed Jolyon his ring and Tintin followed suit drawing a look of surprise from Jolyon.

Thompson and Thomson both sat quietly watching the drama unfold trying to comprehend what the Captain was up to.

"What do you want?" Jolyon finally asked.

"Nothing, that's it, if I want an insurance policy I'll call you. I get sick to death of all of those Saturday morning calls you randomly make on the weekend waking me up for your silly sales pitches!" Haddock chastised him.

"I don't understand Captain?" Jolyon looked truly confused.

"Stop calling me!" Haddock finally put it simply.

"That's all you want? You don't want a free insurance policy?" Jolyon asked surprised.

Haddock thought for a moment than dismissed the thought, "Na, just stop calling me so early in the morning; and me, Tintin, and the Detectives never saw you here" Haddock finished.

"Good, it's a deal" Jolyon Wagg shook Haddock's hand and then he and his friend disappeared.

Tintin started laughing uncontrollably it seemed, "That was dirty of you Captain, but well played"

The Detectives seem to be bit surprised by the Captain's deceptive attitude.

"I believe you've done that to us a few times" Thompson pointed out.

"Yea, you've been kind of tricky to us like that too you know" Thomson agreed.

"What in Blue blazes are you two talking about?! I've never been tricky with you two, mainly because it wouldn't work, and second I just tell you exactly what I think!" Haddock put plainly.

Tintin again found the Captain's somewhat offensive statements toward the Detectives a bit much but at the same time funny because most of the time the Detectives seem to miss the insulting part thankfully.

It was only a couple moments that another familiar face showed up.

"General Alacazar!" Tintin exclaimed.

"Tintin! Captain Haddock!" The General was just as surprised.

"Fancy seeing you here General" Tintin said in disbelief.

"Tu tambien Niño y Senor Haddock, you two know how to Tango! I'm impressed!" Alcazar wasn't too interested in the obvious questions.

"Oh you saw it?" Tintin asked with more surprise.

"I saw you at first then watched how you two really stole the show amigo!" Alcazar sounded more interested in the fact they even knew Tango at all.

"Do you know how to Tango too?" Haddock asked finally able to respond surprised to see the General his self.

"Of course I do Senor, it's in my blood amigo!" Alcazar said proudly.

"I must go now amigos, maybe next time I show you more Tango eh? Hasta luego amigos!" Alcazar said disappearing into the crowd.

"What an odd man" Haddock regarded him.

Suddenly a young man with a tray brought three more shots of whiskey to the table.

"I didn't order this, I think you got the wrong table" Haddock explained.

"No sir, the bartender pointed you out to me and wanted me to give you a message" he said setting the shots on the table.

"..And!?" Haddock asked anxiously.

"The bartender wanted me to tell you if you're not busy to come see him later" the man nodded and turned away.

Tintin was starting to really become annoyed with that bartender as his face was becoming flushed for a different reason.

"Here's to you Captain!" Thompson said making a toast.

"To our health!" Thomson continued.

"To all of us!" Haddock finished the last toast as the three of them drank their shots of whiskey.

"Well Tintin, I think it's time we go visit the red light room" Haddock declared. Tintin was still fuming over the bartender's audacity.

"Tintin! Come on love, let's go" Haddock said taking Tintin by the arm as Thompson and Thomson took each other by the arm and followed as they finally walked down the long hallway lit by eerie red lights. The corridor was at least twenty meters long of nothing but red lights on each side as a man stood by a doorway obstructed with a long heavy black velvet drape obscuring the view beyond. Mr. Silk stood by the corner watching them and kept his distance and followed.

"Good evening gentleman" the gaunt man replied evenly.

"Evening to you too sir" Haddock nodded as the man pulled back the drapes allowing them to pass into the red room which was more dark with even less light. Tintin really wondered what he would see, even if to him it was a bit foreboding.

"Tintin hold on to my arm" Haddock whispered. Tintin did as he was told as the Detectives followed them in.

It was dark inside and the lights were much dimmer. He could see men walking around stealing glances at them and each other as they walked into a maze like of a chamber. Tintin was startled by a sudden door slamming.

"What was that?" Tintin whispered.

"Just the private rooms, those doors are flimsy" Haddock whispered back.

They continued further into what seemed a long network of twist and turns.

"Thompson, Thomson, what do you think?" Tintin asked turning around only to realize they had lost the Detectives in the series of twists and turns in the dark red room.

"Don't let go of my arm Tintin" Haddock whispered. Tintin could feel Haddock hold on tighter to Tintin.

Tintin could see in the glare of a dim red light in the far corner of the opened room, that random men were kissing and fondling each other and others knelt down doing more explicit things. Tintin cringed at such acts being done even in a dark place like this. Tintin felt someone grab one of his butt cheeks and squeeze it.

"Captain!" Tintin whispered.

"What?" Haddock asked confused.

They continued to walk around the corner until Tintin saw a man had a smaller man against the wall with his pants down while the other you could see he too didn't have any pants on as low grunting could be heard. Again, Tintin this time felt two hands forcefully massage both of his buttocks.

"Captain! What are you doing?" Tintin looked at Haddock blushing which was masked by the feint red light in the room.

"I didn't do anything landlubber, what happened?" Haddock started looking around unable to see anyone in the vicinity near them.

"Someone keeps grabbing my butt" Tintin complained.

"They did!" Haddock's temper was starting to rise again.

Another moan and groan and phrases in Spanish could be heard, and Tintin recognized the voice.

"Alcazar!" Tintin thought but decided to keep his thought to his self for the time being.

"Come on lad, let's move on" Haddock said moving Tintin along keeping his peripheral vision watching the shadows lurking behind.

Suddenly again Tintin felt his butt being touched again and before Tintin could turn around Haddock spun around and punched the fondler in the face knocking him back.

"My word!" a distorted old man's voice said as someone scrambled up from the floor and began running in the opposite direction. Tintin and Haddock could hear more moaning and groaning as well as more doors being opened and shut; and, to Tintin's dismay, he saw younger men possibly as young as seventeen being given money. Tintin felt like he was going to be sick.

"Captain, I really think we should leave this place" Tintin whispered.

"I think yer right landlubber, I'm going to murder someone if we don't get out of here" Haddock whispered back a bit sternly.

It took them a few minutes to find their way out, but eventually they did and both Thompson and Thomson were waiting out there with yet another familiar face. Piotr Skut.

"Piotr! Wow!" Tintin suddenly was shocked yet again.

"Tintin, Captain Haddock, what a place to meet huh?" he looked a bit embarrassed.

"Well, at least we know we're thinking in the same place" Haddock nodded.

"What's it like in there?" Piotr asked a bit curious.

"Go have a look if you like, but it's not for me or Tintin" Haddock concluded.

"You said it Captain" Tintin nodded in disapproval.

A very handsome young blond haired man, a couple of years younger than Tintin, walked up next to Piotr as he put his arm around him.

"Is this your friend?" Haddock asked.

"We just met a couple weeks ago, and someone told us we should come here" Piotr explained.

"What did you see back there?" Piotr asked.

"Well…" Tintin gave an awkward expression.

"Does your friend speak French or English?" Haddock asked noticing how quiet the young man was.

"No, his name is Ira and he is like me from Estonia and only speaks the native tongue, he is a very close friend" Piotr explained as the young man just smiled shyly.

"Well I don't suggest you take him in there then" Haddock replied then whispered into Piotr's ear as even his one eye seemed to get bigger as Tintin watched.

"Thank you Captain, I think my friend and I will get a bottle of champagne and return back to our hotel" Piotr replied. "By the way, your Tango was very interesting!" Piotr finished as he and Ira walked away.

"Thanks!" Tintin waved good-bye as Piotr and his friend left.

"Well Tintin, Thompson and I are going home" Thomson concluded.

"A bottle of champagne and a fireplace is all we need" Thompson agreed.

"That actually sounds nice" Tintin smiled leaning back against the captain until a screeching voice interrupted them.

"Hello Mr. Haddock… please don't tell me you're with this twit" the tall effeminate bartender rolled his eyes.

"Blisterin' Barnacles! This 'twit' is my partner!" Haddock thundered.

"Captain let me handle this" Tintin said calmly.

"Get lost sissy" the bartender hissed.

"Sissy?!" Tintin laughed. "You must be joking, have you looked at yourself in the mirror?" Tintin couldn't believe such hypocrisy. The bartender instantly slapped Tintin on the face really hard.

A few people started to observe what happened. Tintin had a huge red hand print on his face.

"Don't you know when to give up you ignorant brat?" the bartender spat.

"If you touch me one more time, I'm going to put you down" Tintin said evenly as his rage began return.

The bartender punched Tintin in the jaw knocking him back slightly. Haddock was about to step in but Thompson and Thomson had faith in Tintin and nodded keeping Haddock back. "Let Tintin take care of this" Thompson whispered.

The bartender came at Tintin with another punch but Tintin easily blocked it and shoved the bartender back and with a swift left hook busted the bartender's nose knocking him out cold.

Tintin rubbed his jaw which was a little sore but he looked down at the bartender and nodded.

"Pathetic…I don't think anything more needs to be said, let's go home Captain" Tintin shook his head.

Security men dressed in suits and dress shirts approached.

"Don't worry, we're leaving" Haddock announced. "I'm sorry Tintin, maybe coming here was a mistake" Haddock apologized.

"No Captain, if anything it opened my eyes bit more" Tintin replied.

The four of them left the club and caught a taxi.

"Would the two of you like to spend the night at Marlinspike with us?" Tintin offered.

"We have champagne" Haddock smiled.

"That does sound good" Thompson considered.

"…and a nice fireplace!" Thomson added.

"We accept" they both responded in unison.

"Good, driver, take us past Moulinsart to the old Marlinspike Hall" Haddock requested.

_The rest of the night the Captain, Detectives, and I enjoyed a bottle of champagne. Yes, even I had a little bit, but just a little. I think we had more fun spending time back home drinking some champagne and playing go fish than all of that ugliness which happened at the club with the exception of the dance. Maybe if we decide to return we will only focus on that aspect of the club. I feel romantic relations should be kept private as it is an intimate thing you share with another person special to you._

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well said landlubber, I'm hungry now" Haddock said rubbing his belly as Snowy barked in agreement.

"Sounds like my Captain, fine then…" Tintin said putting his typed pages in a manila envelope hiding it in his desk.

"What shall we eat?" Tintin asked.

"I don't know… I was thinking of a German restaurant on the other side of town for? How does Bratwurst sound?" Haddock looked quizzically at Tintin.

"That sounds delicious" Tintin nodded enthusiastically.

"As long as I can have one too!" Snowy barked.

"Fine then, let's go landlubber" Haddock said getting up taking Tintin by the hand, not before giving him one nice long passionate kiss. Haddock, Tintin, and Snowy drove into Brussels and spent a wonderful afternoon together.


End file.
